Erika Bennett-Mikaelson
by Karen Killa
Summary: Finn était marié à la fille d'Ayana, Erika. Erika qui est loyale à ses deux familles, les Mikaelson et les Bennett. Lorsque Sheila l'appelle pour assurer les renforts après l'arrivée de Stefan et Damon Salvatore, elle revient à Mystic Falls pour s'y installer, pour la première fois depuis mille ans. Bashing Damon. Mild Elena Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Les sorcières n'aimaient pas les vampires.

C'était un fait, en tout cas c'était l'idée de base, les sorcières étaient supposées considérer les vampires comme des abominations, comme des êtres contre-nature qu'il fallait détruire à tout prix. Cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il y avait des histoires d'amour entre vampire et sorcière, des amitiés également mais pas que. Un grand nombre de vampire cherchait à se servir des pouvoirs des sorcières pour leur propre intérêt et les sorcières n'étaient pas non plus innocentes dans le problème.

Cependant il y avait des exceptions.

Sheila Bennett n'avait pas d'amour pour les vampires, elle préférait se tenir à l'écart des vampires et ne les aidait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne cherchait à les détruire, sur le principe elle était plutôt neutre. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était stupide ou aveugle. Il ne fallait pas être doté d'une grande intelligence pour comprendre que les 'attaques d'animaux' de ces dernières semaines étaient dû à un vampire, ou plusieurs, elle n'était pas encore sûre. Bonnie lui avait parlé de Stefan Salvatore, un neveu de Zach qui était revenu à Mystic Falls, qu'il avait quitté enfant. Sheila avait de suite compris. Il s'agissait de Stefan Salvatore certes mais il n'était pas le neveu de Zach, c'était l'inverse avec quelques générations de plus, le Stefan Salvatore qui avait été tué en 1864 et pour qui Emily Bennett avait crée une bague de jour. Et elle savait très bien qu'il avait un frère aîné, Damon Salvatore, un frère qui pouvait être dangereux pour Bonnie et pour elle.

Elle avait rencontré Stefan il y a longtemps et l'avait apprécié mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait très bien le danger qui courrait sur la ville et plus particulièrement sur sa petite-fille. Elle avait perdu sa fille, elle ne perdrait pas Bonnie, même si elle avait été amie avec Stefan Salvatore.

Si elle avait été la seule concernée, Sheila n'aurait probablement pas pris cette décision, mais elle devait penser à sa petite fille. Petite fille qui commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait des pouvoirs et qui serait donc en danger. Elle se faisait vieille, elle avait encore quelques années devant elle, enfin elle le pensait, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Surtout si elle allait devoir utiliser plus de magie. Elle avait un moyen, une solution pour protéger Bonnie et elle comptait bien la prendre.

"Sheila, cela faisait longtemps." répondit une voix féminine après quelques sonneries. "Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Bonnie ?"

"Erika, il y a une situation à Mystic Falls." répondit Sheila directement.

"Vous êtes en danger ?" demanda la voix, nettement plus attentive.

"Pour le moment ça va, mais les Salvatore sont de retour et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment." répondit Sheila.

Bonnie lui avait dit qu'elle avait le sentiment que cela ne faisait que commencer après la mort du professeur Tanner, et c'était un sentiment qu'elle partageait. Les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer depuis septembre, et ils n'étaient que le 31 Octobre. Avec le retour de la Comète elle craignait vraiment ce qui allait se produire à Mystic Falls, surtout qu'elle savait qu'Elena Gilbert n'était pas humaine, enfin si mais pas que. Elle était une sosie et cela voulait dire beaucoup dans le monde surnaturel. Elle avait d'ailleurs ses suspicions sur le départ d'Abby, de sa fille qui avait abandonné sa famille sans un regard en arrière. Elle était presque sûr que c'était lié à l'existence d'Elena Gilbert et cela voulait dire que Sheila n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se battre pour la sauver.

La matriarche Bennett avait atteint son âge, presque soixante ans, parce qu'elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires des vampires. Leur famille avait été informé des dangers des sosies Petrova, surtout de ce qu'un sosie humain représentait pour Klaus qui avait besoin d'elle pour briser une malédiction. Sheila ne savait pas ce qu'était la malédiction exactement mais elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler, elle connaissait la réputation de Klaus et n'avait aucun désir de voir sa petite-fille se faire tuer ou d'être tuer elle même pour sauver la vie d'une jeune fille qui était déjà condamné.

Elle n'allait pas la livrer, elle n'était pas un monstre, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mourir pour elle. Surtout vu qu'Elena Gilbert était au courant du monde surnaturel, particulièrement des vampires et qu'elle était avec un d'entre eux.

"Un pressentiment lié uniquement aux Salvatore ? Parce que si tu veux, je n'ai pas de problème à les tuer tout les deux." proposa Erika.

"Je crois qu'il y a plus." répondit Sheila.

"Très bien, je vais m'installer quelques temps à Mystic Falls alors." acquiesça sans protester Erika. "Ce sera agréable de te revoir et de passer du temps avec Bonnie. Elle sait pour moi ?"

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais le faire toi-même." répondit Sheila.

"J'apprécie, merci." dit Erika après un moment de silence.

"Je te prépare une chambre ?" demanda Sheila, un peu hésitante.

"Je te remercie mais ça ne sera pas la peine. Je sais que la situation est difficile, ne t'en fais pas. Je me trouverai une location pour quelques temps et j'aviserai ensuite si je dois rester plus longtemps." répondit Erika, laissant échapper un léger rire.

"Quand arriveras-tu ?" demanda Sheila. Elle avait hésité longtemps avant d'appeler Erika, elle avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises la vampire Originelle, parce que c'était qui elle était. Cependant le cas était particulier, en effet Erika faisait certes partie de la famille Originelle, des premiers vampires, mais elle était née une sorcière Bennett. Elle avait été la fille d'Ayanna et depuis mille ans, Erika avait fait en sorte de protéger leur lignée, de leur apprendre des sorts aussi. Elle en pouvait certes plus faire de magie, étant une vampire, mais elle avait été une puissante sorcière de son vivant et même après sa transformation elle avait continué à se renseigner.

Erika Bennett-Mikaelson avait toujours tout fait pour être là pour la famille Bennett, même si elle n'avait pas toujours été accepté aisément, elle restait une vampire, elle avait rencontré un grand nombre des sorcières de la lignée et avait été là pour elles. Sheila l'avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était jeune et la traitait de manière assez neutre, Abby avait été de même, cependant Bonnie, bien qu'elle n'ait pas su ce qu'était Erika, adorait la femme qui appelait souvent. Qui envoyait des cadeaux des quatre coins du monde et qui venait les voir de temps en temps.

Sheila savait qu'Erika avait parfois joué le rôle de médiatrice pour calmer les tensions entre elle et sa petite fille. Elle n'avait pas confiance dans les vampires, elle avait trop vu pour ça, mais Erika était une exception, en tout cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur famille. Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours été là quand ils en avaient eu besoin, enfin à part lors de ses périodes de 'sommeil' mais ça n'avait pas été sa faute alors. Dans tous les cas un poids venait de disparaître des épaules de Sheila. Quoiqu'il lui arrive, Bonnie ne serait pas seule et elle serait protégée.

* * *

Erika observa son portable d'un air songeur après avoir raccroché avec Sheila. Jamais elle n'avait pensé revenir à Mystic Falls pour plus que quelques jours, grand maximum, les rares fois où elle y était allée afin de veiller sur sa famille. Les Bennett étaient revenus vivre à Mystic Falls à la fin du 17e siècle, un fait qui ne l'avait pas enchanté loin de là. Quoique l'endroit avait été particulier pour leur lignée, renfermant des lieux puissants pour les sorcières Bennett. Cela ne rendait pas ses visites dans cette ville plus faciles, loin de là même. Elle avait bien trop de souvenirs à cet endroit, c'était là bas qu'elle était née, qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait été heureuse et surtout humaine.

Elle n'avait pas tellement envie d'y aller, surtout que d'après ce qu'avait dit Sheila, elle allait y rester quelques mois, après tout Sheila voulait qu'elle veille sur Bonnie. Ce ne serait pas une corvée, loin de là, de toutes les Bennett, Bonnie était une de ses favorites. La jeune sorcière était certainement différente des autres, Bonnie avait toujours senti qu'elle était différente, ce qui était normale après tout elle était une vampire. Un membre de la famille des Originels. Le ressenti d'une sorcière lorsqu'elle touchait un vampire était marquant, même pour une sorcière qui n'avait pas conscience de ses pouvoirs. Quelque soit son âge d'ailleurs.

Elle avait rencontré Bonnie lorsque la fillette n'était qu'une enfant, et même après qu'elle ait ressenti cet apriori glacial, elle avait continué à venir vers Erika à chacune de ses visites, à la réclamer même. C'était la première fois qu'une des descendantes de sa famille réagissait ainsi et c'était très agréable, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Aussi acceptée surtout.

Erika avait toujours tout fait pour protéger la lignée des Bennett, pas pour protéger une puissante lignée de sorcière, mais parce qu'elles étaient de sa famille, lointaine certes mais quand même. Elle avait toujours été prête à les défendre contre n'importe quel ennemi, cependant elle savait que pour protéger Bonnie, elle irait bien plus loin encore.

Même retourner à Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez et mes excuses pour l'attente. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. Bonne lecture.**

En arrivant devant le lycée de Mystic Falls, une dizaine de minutes avant la fin de la journée de cours, Erika ne pouvait nier qu'elle éprouvait une pointe de peur. Pas pour sa vie, après tout elle était une Originelle, une des vampires les plus puissantes et les plus dangereuses au monde, en plus elle était une survivante.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul être au monde qui pouvait véritablement la terrifier, et il n'était pas ici, après elle. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis quelques années, elle devrait peut-être essayer de le localiser. Histoire d'être prête s'il décidait de s'en prendre à elle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, Mikael était prêt à n'importe quoi pour atteindre Niklaus. Quoiqu'au dernières nouvelles, il n'avait qu'un seul pieu en chêne blanc, il ne le 'gâcherait' pas sur elle...

Non ce n'était pas pour sa vie qu'elle craignait, mais pour son cœur.

Au fil des siècles elle avait perdu beaucoup, sa vie, sa magie, sa mère, son innocence, son mari... Certes il y avait des personnes autour d'elle qui étaient toujours là, sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter en cas de besoin, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que le nombre était limité. Surtout le nombre de personne consciente qui se souciait d'elle. Sans compter qu'il y avait peu de gens avec qui elle passait du temps, avec qui elle avait vraiment contact.

Elle n'avait plus parlé à Niklaus depuis leur départ forcé de la Nouvelle-Orléans, quoiqu'ils avaient correspondu chaque année au moins trois fois. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Rebekah depuis la fin des années 20, et elle savait très bien ce que ça voulait dire. Sa belle-sœur était dans un cercueil. Quand à Elijah, elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois au fil des ans, c'était en général moins dangereux de le croiser que Niklaus. Niklaus... Il était son beau-frère, elle le considérait comme un frère, mais au fil des ans il était devenu plus paranoïaque, plus manipulateur, plus insupportable même.

Donc bien qu'il y ait des gens qui tiennent à elle, et à qui elle tenait en retour, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait une grande confiance en eux. Elle se méfiait particulièrement de Niklaus, elle n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une dague dans la poitrine, merci beaucoup.

Elle aimerait dire qu'Elijah était mieux, mais en réalité il pouvait être aussi manipulateur que Niklaus, voire plus encore. Après tout il contrôlait bien mieux ses émotions. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être une pièce d'échec entre les deux frères.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui lui parlait sans raison, sans chercher quoique ce soit de sa part en dehors d'une oreille attentive et du temps.

Bonnie Bennett...

Elle avait été différente de toutes les Bennett avant elle, Erika veillait sur sa famille maternelle depuis le jour où elle avait été transformé en vampire. Une erreur de la nature aux yeux de beaucoup, et surtout une créature haïe par les sorcières.

Les Bennett n'avaient pas été une exception. Juste plus ou moins tolérantes, ça dépendait des générations, et de leurs expériences... Sheila par exemple avait été plutôt tolérante au début mais les années et l'expérience..., cela l'avait aigri et rendu plus méfiante.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Elle ne connaissait que trop les vampires, la plupart n'étaient pas respectueux envers les sorcières ou la nature. Ou envers la vie...

Néanmoins cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'en souffrait pas. Elle n'avait pas choisi de devenir vampire, elle n'avait même pas eu le choix. Et d'un seul coup non seulement elle avait perdu sa connexion à la nature mais aussi sa famille maternelle. Sa mère qu'elle avait tant aimé... S'il n'y avait pas eu son mari et le danger sur son autre famille, Erika n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle serait devenue. Quoiqu'elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait été positif.

Pour une sorcière, la famille était une chose importante, et en devenant une vampire, cette émotion avait été amplifié, comme les autres. Erika était donc très protectrice de sa famille, elle avait donc choisi de veiller sur les Bennett. Les rencontrant lorsqu'elle le pouvait, lorsque c'était sur. Après tout Mikael était après les Originels, et il n'était pas leur seul ennemi, pas la peine de dessiner une énorme cible sur les Bennett.

Donc elle en avait rencontré un grand nombre, mais aucun Bennett n'avait réagi comme Bonnie. La descendante de son frère l'avait accueillie et acceptée sans problème. L'appelant régulièrement, demandant à la voir souvent...

Erika, même en sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir à Mystic Falls pour la voir. Elle savait qu'il y avait des chances, de grandes chances même, que Bonnie ne la rejette en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière tandis qu'elle était une vampire. Que cette complicité, ce lien, ne serait que plus douloureux en étant rompu... Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Elle devrait probablement des excuses à Rebekah lorsque sa petite sœur serait réveillée, elle comprenait mieux ses actions avec les hommes. Le désir de la compagnie, d'un nouveau lien, d'une personne qui nous aimait... Cela faisait clairement faire des stupidités.

A présent, elle allait être fixée une bonne fois pour toute. Bonnie était au courant du monde surnaturel. La vampire aux yeux couleur ambre allait enfin savoir si elle allait perdre la jeune fille ou non. Bonnie allait-elle complètement la rejeter ? Ou allait-elle la tenir à distance ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Le moins douloureux ?

L'augmentation des bruits attira l'attention d'Erika, qui était obligée de constater que les élèves sortaient du lycée. Elle sortit donc de la voiture, elle n'avait pas prévenu Bonnie et elle n'avait aucun désir de retarder d'avantage l'entrevue.

"Erika, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu que tu venais." s'exclama Bonnie.

Le jeune fille à la peau sombre ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa cousine dans le parking. Elle avait certes un grand nombre de cousin et cousine du côté de son père, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement proche d'eux. C'était dû à la différence d'âge, d'intérêt ...

Bonnie n'était donc pas vraiment proche de sa famille, en dehors de Grand-Mère vu qu'elle vivait avec elle. Après tout sa mère était partie il y a des années de cela et son père était toujours en voyage. Elle savait que sa Grand-Mère avait de la famille, des cousines plus ou moins éloignées... Néanmoins elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, à l'exception d'Erika.

Erika qui avait toujours été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, ou quand elle le demandait, même avant le départ de sa mère. Erika qu'elle pouvait appeler à n'importe quelle heure même si c'était que pour lui demander un coup de main en math...

Sa cousine ne venait pas très souvent à Mystic Falls, mais Bonnie avait pu aller la voir à plusieurs reprises au fil des ans, ayant compris qu'il y avait non seulement des tensions entre sa cousine et sa Grand-Mère. Surtout du côté de Grand-Mère d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir et entendre... Mais elle avait aussi remarqué qu'Erika n'était jamais à l'aise lors de ses visites à Mystic Falls.

Ce n'était rien d'évident, mais il y avait une tension dans ses membres qui n'était pas apparente lorsque Bonnie venait la voir. Et en plus comme ça elle avait pu voir du pays, Erika restant rarement longtemps dans une seule ville.

Quoiqu'elle était rarement venue à Mystic Falls, leur relation avait plutôt été à distance au cours de l'année, avec Bonnie qui venait passer quelques jours lors de ses vacances avec Erika. Quoique étrangement sa grand-mère n'avait jamais trop apprécié les visites qu'elle faisait chez Erika. Mais Bonnie n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Était-ce lié à leur statut de sorcière ? Erika pratiquait-elle également mais d'une autre manière que Gran ?

"N'ai je pas le droit de te faire la surprise ?" plaisanta sa cousine.

Il était difficile de deviner ce que ressentait Erika, particulièrement en public, c'était comme si elle portait un masque presque tout le temps. Néanmoins au fil des ans, Bonnie avait été attentive, elle avait pu voir les choses, c'était encore plus clair vu qu'en sa compagnie, Erika portait moins de masque, voire pas du tout. Ça avait toujours permis à Bonnie de se sentir spéciale, elle était la seule, à sa connaissance, qui voyait Erika détendue.

Elle pouvait donc voir clairement que la taquinerie était plus habituelle que sincère. Il se passait quelque chose.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Bonnie pour comprendre quoi. Ou en tout cas pour sentir que quelque chose était étrange.

Lorsqu'elle avait touché la peau de Stefan Salvatore, elle avait senti la présence de la mort, de la souffrance, du sang. Et ça avait été ... pas familier mais il y avait eu quelque chose. Ça lui avait fait penser à quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à resituer quoi au juste.

Jusqu'à présent.

Elle avait toujours senti la présence de .. la mort, au contact d'Erika, mais c'était très léger, elle se sentait toujours en sécurité et à l'aise avec sa cousine. Pas avec Stefan. Au contraire, elle s'était de suite méfiée de lui, ça c'était atténué au fil des jours, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était mal à l'aise dès qu'il y avait un contact physique. Elle faisait d'ailleurs de son mieux pour l'éviter.

Elle s'était jetée, comme à son habitude, dans les bras d'Erika, et c'était ainsi qu'elle avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle avait assumé qu'Erika était une sorcière, comme Grand-Mère, comme elle, mais là, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait protégée et en sécurité, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de différent.

"Erika ?" elle demanda en se reculant un peu, observant les traits de sa cousine. Elle était tendue.

"Si on allait à la maison des Pancakes, je répondrais à tes questions ?" proposa Erika.

Bonnie accepta sans hésiter, montant du côté passager de l'Alfa Romeo de sa cousine. S'installant confortablement dans la voiture de luxe, elle savait qu'Erika gagnait beaucoup d'argent, qu'elle faisait des investissements intéressant, c'était toujours flagrant. Elle en était même parfois jalouse, et puis sa cousine l'emmenait dans des supers endroits, dans des vacances géniales...

Le trajet jusqu'à la Maison des Pancakes où elles allaient chaque fois qu'Erika était en visite à Mystic Falls, se fit avec une certaine tension. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, mais l'esprit de Bonnie ne pouvait s'arrêter de s'interroger sur ce qui se passait. Tandis qu'Erika était tendue.

Lorsque Sheila lui avait dit qu'elle avait expliqué à Bonnie pour le surnaturel, elle avait assumé qu'elle lui avait au moins expliqué pour les vampires. Pas pour elle et les origines d'Erika, mais pour les vampires en général. C'était après tout la principale menace pour Bonnie actuellement, avec le retour des frères Salvatore. Elle avait entendu parler des deux vampires et pas en bien pour les deux. Les deux vampires obsédés par Katerina Petrova. Le boucher... Elle n'appréciait guère les actions de Stefan, oui elle était une vampire, oui elle était une Mikaelson et elle avait de nombreuses morts à son actif. Néanmoins elle savait se contrôler, ce Stefan en revanche, il en était clairement incapable.

Avant l'appel de Sheila, elle avait entendu parler des deux vampires, mais comme ça, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement discrets, ou conscients du monde surnaturel, et ils n'étaient d'aucun intérêt pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas de talents particuliers, ils n'étaient pas subtils, ou talentueux... Ils étaient simplement des vampires qui semblaient suffisants.

Elle s'était renseignée ensuite, après tout elle avait simplement su qu'un des deux était un boucher, et qu'ils étaient liés à Katerina. Elle avait beaucoup de monde à son service, ou en tout cas qui travaillait pour elle, elle avait donc demandé des informations sur les Salvatore. Ses hommes travaillaient assez vite et elle avait donc pu lire un dossier sur les deux frères la veille au soir, quoiqu'il manquait des informations pour l'aîné... Elle ne pensait pas que c'était important, mais on ne savait jamais, elle avait donc demandé à savoir ce qu'il avait traversé qui l'avait poussé à éteindre ses émotions.

Le fait que Stefan avait eu une liaison avec Rebekah et qu'il avait été proche de Niklaus dans les années 20, était le plus intéressant. Particulièrement vu qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de sa sœur depuis.

Cependant qu'importe l'affection que Niklaus avait pour Stefan, et il en avait vu que le vampire vivait toujours. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas avec les amants de Rebekah, loin de là même. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait réconforté la blonde après un chagrin d'amour, ou la mort d'un amant. Elle était certaine que le terme de surprotecteur avait été inventé pour Niklaus et sa relation avec Rebekah.

Donc qu'importe l'affection que portait Niklaus à Stefan, si jamais ce dernier menaçait Bonnie, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer. Niklaus devrait se faire une raison, elle plaçait Bonnie sous sa protection. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent donc il devrait s'en accommoder si jamais il venait à la croiser. Une chose qu'elle espérait n'arriverait pas.

Stefan Salvatore semblait néanmoins dans une bonne période, à savoir qu'il se contentait de sang animal. C'était pour le moment Damon Salvatore qui l'inquiétait. Il avait une raison pour revenir ici, et elle savait que c'était lié à Katerina. Elle avait fait croire à sa mort ici, Erika avait failli y croire, mais elle s'était rapidement rendue compte que c'était faux.

Katerina aimait trop le luxe et elle avait ses petites habitudes. Des habitudes qu'Erika connaissait très bien, elle avait su la vérité longtemps avant qu'une des vampires qu'elle avait transformé ne vienne lui dire ce qui c'était passé.

Erika était très bien renseignée et elle savait donc pour la tombe qui existait sous l'ancienne église, l'endroit où était enfermé les vampires. Elle ne s'était pas rappelée sur le coup que la date où leur libération était possible approchait à grand pas, mais ça lui était revenue ensuite. Elle allait devoir en parler à Sheila. C'était une menace potentielle et pour des raisons personnelles, Erika voulait ouvrir la tombe. Mais avant d'avoir cette discussion, elle devait d'abord expliquer un peu à Bonnie le monde surnaturel. Et espérer que cela ne changerait pas trop leur relation.

"Erika, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" craqua Bonnie une fois qu'elles furent installées à une table et que leurs commandes aient été prises.

"Qu'est-ce que Sheila t'a dit exactement concernant le monde surnaturel ?" demanda Erika.

"Qu'on était des sorcières, qu'on descendait d'une puissante lignée et qu'on était liée à la nature. Grosso Modo. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit une fois que j'ai commencé à la croire, avant je pensais qu'elle avait un peu trop bu." reconnu Bonnie en haussant les épaules. "Il y a plus ?"

"Oui. Bien plus en effet. Pour commencer, Sheila et une sorcière, de même que toi, mais je n'en suis plus une." dit Erika, voulant le dire d'entrée de jeu, quoiqu'elle continua avant que Bonnie ne puisse réagir. "Déjà pour que tu comprennes bien il y a différents types de magie, celui que pratique les Bennett est particulièrement puissant et offre aussi une certaine liberté. En dehors de la magie que l'on peut tirer en se servant des éléments, il y a aussi celle plus utilisée, où les sorcières tirent leur puissance et leur magie de leurs ancêtres. Ce qui soumet aussi les sorcières au jugement des disparus. Il y a aussi les sorcières qui tirent leur magie des sacrifices, cela s'appelle l'Expression et c'est un type de magie particulièrement horrible, je préférerais que tu ne l'utilise jamais."

"Compris." acquiesça Bonnie.

Elle se sentait en sécurité et elle était certaine qu'Erika ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais elle était un peu effrayée par l'idée. Ainsi que par l'avertissement dans le regard de sa cousine. Elle ne pouvait aussi, pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui était arrivée à sa cousine pour qu'elle perde sa magie. Était-ce du à l'expression ?

"Bien, il y a donc différents types de sorcières avec des côtés positifs et négatifs aux différents type de magie. Néanmoins si les sorcières forment une grande partie de la communauté surnaturelle, elles ne sont pas les seules. Je pense même que tu peux deviner les autres catégories." l'encouragea Erika.

"J'en sais rien..." nia Bonnie.

"Tu n'as rien à perdre en essayant de deviner. Promis je ne me moquerai pas." jura Erika. "Qu'est-ce qui remplit le fantastique en dehors des sorcières ?"

"Les vampires et les loup-garous ?" tenta Bonnie.

"Exactement." acquiesça Erika avec un sourire.

"Sérieusement ?" s'exclama choquée Bonnie.

"Oui." confirma la vampire aux yeux d'ambre.

"Mais si tu n'es pas une sorcière..." commença Bonnie en réfléchissant.

"Je n'en suis plus une, je l'étais avant." répondit Erika. "J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et ma connexion à la nature en devenant une vampire."

Elle fit de son mieux pour garder sa voix légère et ses traits détendus, tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas plonger dans ses souvenirs et dans la souffrance qui était toujours présente. Il lui avait fallu des années pour sortir de la dépression, comme elle savait que c'était appelé aujourd'hui. Perdre ses pouvoirs, sa magie, ainsi que sa mère, ça avait manqué de la détruire.

Les sorciers, ou sorcières, qui étaient changés en vampire réagissaient de deux manières. Soit comme elle, et Finn, ils sombraient dans une dépression, soit ils cherchaient à combler le manque de la magie. Le manque du sentiment de puissance, qu'ils comblaient par leur soif de sang. Comme Kol.

Elle espérait que Bonnie ne connaîtrait jamais une telle horreur.

"Mais tu ne brilles pas au soleil." commenta Bonnie sans réfléchir.

"Compare moi encore une fois aux vampires de Twilight et on aura un gros problème." contra Erika en haussant un sourcil.

Elle avait lu la série, par curiosité, Bonnie en avait beaucoup parlé, et elle avait accompagné l'adolescente à une séance au cinéma. Elle avait voulu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, histoire de suivre un minimum. Elle avait rarement ri autant. C'était absolument n'importe quoi. Après elle n'avait rien à voir avec les Cullen ou les Volturi, Bonnie avait donc intérêt à oublier l'idée.

Tout en envoyant un regard d'avertissement à la descendante de son frère, la vampire à la peau sombre sentait néanmoins un peu de la tension disparaître de ses épaules. Bonnie ne savait pas tout, même au sujet des vampires, de la tension entre eux et les sorcières. Elle réagissait quand même plutôt bien, elle lui avait même pris la main. Un signe clair pour dire qu'elle ne comptait pas changer d'attitude.

Certes Erika ne pourrait se détendre qu'une fois que la situation serait un peu plus claire, qu'une fois qu'elle aurait vraiment pu expliquer ce qu'était un vampire à sa lointaine nièce. Mais c'était un bon début. Elle pouvait espérer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.


End file.
